


Inocencia interrumpida

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una noche de calor abrasador, Tali dormía, Ari cuidaba de ellas y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Ziva oyó un ruido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inocencia interrumpida

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación oficiosa de mi fic [_Especial_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/424613), aunque no es necesario haberlo leído para comprender nada.

No era una buena noche para tener las ventanas cerradas, pero incluso en ausencia de su padre, Ziva temía desobedecer. Sabía lo que pasaría si regresaba y las encontraba abiertas, lo había visto otras veces. Si volvía a suceder, papá no gritaría, no la castigaría. No le hacía falta. Por eso prefería sudar.

No debía abrir las ventanas ni decirle a mamá que papá había vuelto a marcharse cuando le tocaba cuidar de ellas. Tali se iría de la lengua, pero eso no podía evitarlo. De todas maneras, cuando Tali hablase, Ziva estaría allí para defender a su padre. Se había ido, sí, pero porque no le quedaba más remedio y tampoco las había dejado solas. Ari dormía en el cuarto de al lado, él se encargaría de todo hasta la llegada de papá.

Se dio media vuelta en el colchón y se preguntó cómo podía dormir Tali o si los ruiditos que hacía serían en realidad sus sesos al cocerse. Era inaguantable y encima Ari había apagado el ventilador porque a Tali le molestaba su sonido. En casa de mamá se estaba mucho más fresquito, era lo único que le gustaba de vivir con ella. Bueno, eso y estar con Tali. A Tali no le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con papá, por eso Ziva no pedía quedarse con él para siempre. Había intentado explicárselo una vez a mamá, pero se había enfadado muchísimo.

Estaba volteándose de nuevo cuando algo la alertó. O mucho se equivocaba o aquello eran cristales rotos. Sí, estaba segura aunque el estruendo proviniera de otra habitación. Como no sabía si Ari lo habría oído o no, tendría que estar preparada para encargarse ella solita. Abrió el cajón y sacó su navaja. Papá se la había regalado meses antes, era su secretito, mamá no debía saber que existía. Con ella y un poco de rapidez podría arreglárselas, ya era una chica grande.

Caminar a hurtadillas se le daba muy bien, Ari siempre la felicitaba por ello. Estaba segura de que no la escucharían llegar, sobre todo porque los ruidos continuaban. Algo acababa de caer al suelo, probablemente en el salón, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Desplegó la navaja, tomó aire y entró tan en silencio como pudo. Había una silueta extraña en mitad de la habitación, una silueta que acababa de crujir y que se deshizo a medias con un golpe seco. Al ver la forma que quedaba dibujada en la oscuridad, lo entendió todo: alguien acababa de partirle el cuello a otra persona.

—Ziva—la saludó Ari, la parte de la silueta que quedaba en pie. Parecía sorprendido y un poquito enfadado, como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo—. Ziva, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ziva tragó saliva, retrocedió y buscó el interruptor. Al encenderse la luz vio que todo era como ella creía. Ari estaba despeinado y en calzoncillos en medio del salón, a sus pies había una lámpara rota y un señor muerto con los ojos abiertos. Era el primero que Ziva veía en persona y le pareció casi un muñeco. Era raro, como si no fuera de verdad, sino un maniquí.

—¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Está muerto de verdad, seguro?

Ari asintió con la vista baja y susurró que no sabía la respuesta a las dos primeras preguntas. Pidió a Ziva que volviese a la cama, decía que él se encargaría, pero ella no quiso. Era mayor, no le asustaba ver un muerto, mucho menos uno que se había colado en su casa. Se acercó a Ari, le dio un abrazo y le acompañó al teléfono. Había que avisar a papá. No siempre se podía, en su trabajo a veces era muy peligroso que le llamaran, pero esa noche sí. Había hecho que Ziva memorizase el número de contacto. Por cómo marcaba Ari, él también se lo sabía, pero dejó que se lo dictara.

—Deberías irte—insistió Ari mientras esperaba a que papá descolgase.  
—No. Me quedo contigo.  
—Ziva, solo tienes…

Menos mal que a Ari se lo cogieron justo a tiempo de que siguiera protestando, Ziva no tenía ganas de pelearse con él por una tontería. Solamente era un señor muerto, verlo no daba ni un poquito de miedo. Lo único que preocupaba a Ziva era saber si vendría solo o si traería refuerzos. Estaban nada más que Ari y ella para hacerse cargo de la situación, más valía que fuese un ladrón bobo y no un espía que se había pasado de listo.

—Han entrado… Uno, desarmado… Sí… Aún no… Hay un problema: Ziva está aquí… Lo suficiente… No… No, yo lo haré… No… Es una niña, no dejaré que… No… He dicho que no… ¿Para qué?… Porque quiero saberlo… Solo es una niña.

Aquello sí la asustaba. No sabía qué le estaría diciendo papá que a Ari le parecía tan mal, pero su hermano se había enfadado mucho. Cuando le pasó el teléfono, Ziva pensó que le chillaría. En vez de eso, le dijo con la voz más suave del mundo que papá quería hablar con ella y le acarició la cabeza. Ziva le miró y respiró hondo. Seguro que se trataría de algo muy importante, estaba nerviosa.

—¿Papá? No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?  
—No, claro que no, estás siendo muy valiente—le respondió como con una sonrisa en la voz antes de ponerse serio—. Ahora tienes que seguir siéndolo, Ari necesita tu ayuda.  
—Dime qué tengo que hacer.  
—No podemos dejar el cuerpo ahí, Ari se metería en un lío.

Ziva miró a su hermano a los ojos y le agarró la mano con fuerza. No iba a dejar que le pasase nada malo por defender a su familia.

—Haré lo que sea—le aseguró.  
—Ayudarás a Ari, él te dirá cómo. Si no quiere contar contigo, me lo dirás.  
—Vale—murmuró. No quería traicionar a Ari chivándose, pero tampoco cargarle con todo el trabajo si ella podía echar una mano.  
—Muy bien. Hasta pronto.  
—Adiós, papá. Ten cuidado.

Colgó y se cruzó de brazos. Quería que Ari tuviera claro que haría caso a papá. Su hermano no parecía muy contento, pero no intentó convencerla. En lugar de eso, volvió a acariciarle la cabeza y le preguntó dónde estaba la caja de herramientas.


End file.
